The Ultimate Fanfic, Part 3, The Final Battle
by MangaDickGuy
Summary: When Rathan Bline and MDG go courting at the Trump Towers, they get more than they bargained for. Expelling of fluids ensues.


It was a lovely day at Trump Towers, where our tale shall start today. Rathan Bline and MDG were courting in the Trump Tower food...court...with Mrs. Hackett. Mrs. Hackett was wearing the tradition clothing of the native Japanese chastity-keepers. Rathan bline, MDG, and Mrs. hackett all decided that it would be a good idea to have lunch on the roof of trump towers. It was a good thing that the food court was on the roof, because they wouldn't be able to get food with their lunch roof plan if the food wasn't already there. Suddenly, there was a fanfare of Trumpets. The Big Man was about to enter the food court... The elevator stops, as Donald Trump's waiters, a few well-built men in scanty clothing, entered, shirtless, wearing thongs, and bow ties. Donald trump entered in after them, and he sat at the table that was next to MDG, Rathan Bline, and mrs. hackett, he looked like he had some sort of mystic intention. Donald Trump then stood up and announced very loudly "We need to build a wall to keep all the straight people out. Also, I never went bankrupt, that is a lie from filthy Mexicans". He would have to focus on the strangely captivating trio later. Now was time for his speech.

He went up to the podium that said, "Make America Gay Again". He said, "My fellow homosexuals, we have been oppresed to long by straight people. This needs to stop, and I have a very magnificent plan to fix this." He then walked next to our queer trio and said "What we will do, is kill all the Muslims, Mexicans, and then my great wall will be built to keep the gay power on the inside, and the straight power on the outside." "And trust me, no one builds walls better than me..." As Trump continued on his regular heterophobic political rhetoric, Mrs. Hackett stopped listening. She could only focus on his beautiful orange tan, and his curved, squinted eyes, and the way his fuzzy faint hair rested atop his little head. Mrs. Hackett goes over to the bar and starts doing shots. She is worried that Donald Trump's arrogance is going to get them in trouble. During all of this, Dio walks in from a hard days work ready to eat some lunch and enjoy the beautiful speech from donald trump. Manga Dick Guy is really getting into the speech and cuddles up next to Rathan, now that Mrs Hackett was at the bar both being aroused and worried somehow. Dio was planning to kidnap the Donald and bring him into his sex dungeon after the speech, but when noticing Mrs. Hackett's arousal/concern, he realized that he must establish dominance.

He quickly walked towards the bar. Mrs. Hackett had drank a bottle of whiskey, and just finished her fifteenth beer. Dio walked up to mrs. hackett and said "you see donald up there? hes mine" then he pushed mrs. hackett off her stool onto the floor. Mrs Hackett didn't know what to do, as she was so full of fury, she began channeling her ki to go Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Nathan Cline was sucking MDG's manga dick. They honestly weren't paying too much attention.

Donald Trump could not believe what just happened. Donald trump quickly finished his speech and went over to dio and mrs. hackett to clear up the commotion. As Donald walked over, Mrs Hackett turned Super Saiyan and then turned to Dio and uttered the words "TRUMP IS MINE." Everyone was blown back by Mrs. Hackett's burst of power. Tables and chairs began to get hurled off the edge of the Trump Tower. Dio and Donald held tightly onto the bar. Meanwhile, MDG came.

"Let's us our words people. I have the best words." Donald Trump raises his hands and tries to avert the imminent disaster. Meanwhile, rathan bline was blown off the edge and was holding on only by one hand, MDG was blown into a bunch of tables and chairs and he knew he had to save rathan bline. Manga Dick guy made his dick into a lasso and caught Rathan with his impressively long genitals. Because Donald Trump removed his hands from the bar, he was blown off the edge of the tower and fell and died a very painful death, I presume. Actually, he landed on a gold-plated helicopter tail, severely damaging his testacles. Dio decided this must stop, he summoned his stand and stopped time. He threw knives at Mrs Hackett in stopped time, posed and then said "time moves once again." Mrs. Hackett landed on the ground, bleeding and mortally wounded. Tears in her eyes, she glanced up at Dio. Dio, for once in his life, felt a sort of compassion. Today, they both lost their bae, the Trump. Dio could see it in her eyes. He knew what she wanted, and fulfill her dying wish, he must. Dio began removing his belt. They all decided to go back to Dios house for the evening. Mrs. Hackett gets dragged into Dio's car by Rathan Bline, leaving a trail of blood from the roof to the parking lot. Dio is driving while MDG is in shotgun, mrs H and rathan are in the back. they take the short drive back to dio's house. Right as they got to Dio's house, Dio took Mrs Hackett into his house for what everybody assumed was sexy times, but instead Dio wrapped his dick around Mrs Hacketts neck, killing her and as she died, he stared into her cold, dead, lifeless eyes, and said"I would never replace Trump with you."

i cri everytim

Donald Trump is inside his helicopter, getting treatment for testicular contortions, as he flies by Dios house, and sees MDG and Rathan Bline having sexual intercorse. He gets a nosebleed. after dio strangled mrs H, he set a bomb in stopped time, got outside, unfroze time and walked away while the bomb went off, destroying his own house (idiot). As he does this, the metal song Resurrection By Erection plays.


End file.
